Provokation
by ShenXinliang
Summary: PWP, Harry x Draco. Ein wenig Provokation in Lucius Arbeitszimmer.


Provokation

Draco saß zurückgelehnt im Stuhl, die Hände vor sich zusammen geschlagen, das Kinn auf die Fingerspitzen gestützt, grübelte er. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er schon einmal in diesem Stuhl gesessen, dann aber hatte er sich in einer ganz anderen Situation befunden, viel gefährlicher. Jetzt war er entspannt und vorfreudig, denn er erwartete hohen Besuch.

Es ploppte und eine Hauselfe erschien vor ihm, verneigte sich tief und verkündete: „Mr. Harry Potter ist soeben angekommen."

„Danke, bring ihn hierher."

Sie verneigte sich erneut tief, verschwand dann mit dem selben _Plopp_ und Draco lehnte sich zurück. Um das Bild perfekt zu machen rief er mit seinem Zauberstab ein großes Weinglas zu sich und eine Flasche dazu. Er füllte das Glas zu einem Drittel und schwenkte es in seiner Hand, während er die Tür im Auge behielt. Abwesend nippte er an dem tiefroten Wein und genoss den herben Geschmack, leckte mit seiner Zunge abwesend über seine Lippen.

Endlich klopfte es an der Tür und ein wuscheliger Haarschopf erschien im Spalt, sah unsicher in den Raum hinein und sagte: „Draco? Ach, du bist hier, na Merlin sei Dank… als die Hauselfe hier mich in „Master Lucius Malfoys Arbeitszimmer" führen wollte hab ich schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet… einem Hinterhalt oder so was…"

„Komm rein, Harry… und schließ die Tür.", sagte er schnurrend, schwenkte mit der linken Hand weiterhin den Rotwein und grinste leicht schief.

Er sah Harry an, dass dieser zuerst perplex war und nur zögerlich dem Wunsch nach kam, den Raum betrat und die Tür schloss. Sein Blick glitt sofort über die vielen Bücherregal, über den großen Schreibtisch und den weichen Sessel, in dem Draco voller Entspannung saß.

Draco grinste, erhob sich und kam auf Harry zu, dessen Blick bewundernd über seinen Körper glitt, die schwarzen, engen Hosen ließen ihn noch schlanker wirken, dazu ein dunkles Hemd, die grüne Schulkrawatte lose um den Hals gebunden, die blonden Haare hingen ihm auf einer Seite ein wenig in die Augen.

„Wow… du siehst toll aus.", hauchte Harry voller Bewunderung und bekam das Weinglas gereicht, aus dem er einen Schluck entnahm, das ungute Gefühl war aber noch da und er fragte: „Warum sind wir hier? Ist das nicht gefährlich? Ich meine… wenn Lucius wiederkommt?"

Draco nahm ihm wieder das Weinglas aus der Hand, trank einen Schluck und grinste verführerisch als er ihm zuhauchte: „So schnell kommt der nicht wieder, sind beide auf einer Gala… das wird die ganze Nacht dauern."

Er stellte den Wein beiseite und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken, schmiegte sich an ihn, grinste lasziv und flüsterte: „Die ganze Nacht haben wir Zeit… und den ganzen Raum für uns."

Er beugte sich vor und leckte mit der Zungenspitze zärtlich über Harrys Ohrmuschel, schnurrte wieder und rieb sein Becken in leicht kreisenden Bewegungen an Harrys, spürte Harrys Hände, die über seinen Rücken glitten, weiter höher zu seinem Nacken und in seine Haare, begegnete seinem Blick. Wie intensiv die grünen Augen aus der Nähe aussahen, wie zwei Smaragde, ein herrlich tiefgehender Blick.

„Warum hier, Draco?", hauchte Harry und strich mit einer Hand neckisch über Dracos Po, die Hose war aus einem teuren Stoff, ganz sanft und leicht unter seinen Fingern, voller Perfektion.

„Warum nicht? Das hat doch was, oder? Wo er _so_ gegen uns ist…"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Gegen uns? Weiß er es etwa?"

Draco lachte leise, schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn und hauchte in sein Ohr: „Und wenn? Nein, keine Sorge, er weiß es nicht… und jetzt will ich nichts mehr von ihm hören, das ist ein furchtbarer Lustkiller."

Er biss zärtlich in sein Ohr und sah ihn wieder an, grinste verschmitzt und hauchte: „Und ich finde auch, dass du viel zu viel Kleidung trägst…"

Harry stöhnte voller Vorfreude.

„Findest du?", wisperte er und zupfte an Dracos Hemd: „Finde ich nämlich auch… auch wenn du echt heiß aussiehst… besonders mit der Krawatte hier…"

Er musterte sie und zog dann spielerisch daran, zog soweit, bis Dracos Nasenspitze beinah die seine berührte und er ihm einen verheißungsvollen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen hauchen konnte. Draco schloss die Augen einen Moment lang und als er sie wieder öffnete kamen sie Harry viel dunkler vor als vorher.

Er streifte Harrys Robe von den Schultern, nestelte bereits an seinem Shirt, dass er ihm wenig später über den Kopf zog, die Haare verwuschelte und ihm beinah die Brille von der Nase riss. Hungrig nahm er Harrys Mund in besitz, umschlang seine Zunge und rieb über jede erogene Zone, die er erreichen konnte. Derart attackiert keuchte Harry auf, schlang die Arme wieder enger um Dracos schlanken Körper und legte die Hände an dessen Po, massierte ihn, ohne sich damit zu beschäftigen ihn zu entkleiden. Viel zu sehr genoss er die enge Umarmung und das Gefühl von Dracos langen Fingern, die über seine Brust fuhren, durch die leichte Behaarung dort streichelten und mit den empfindlichen Brustwarzen spielten.

Er war bereits jetzt vollkommen hart und ließ das Draco auch schnell spüren, als er sich nun seinerseits an diesem rieb und schnell auf den gleichen Widerstand stieß.

Mit den Lippen fuhr er Dracos Hals entlang, biss und leckte zärtlich und löste die Hände – wenn auch widerwillig – vom Po, um sich mit den einzelnen Knöpfen des Hemdes zu befassen, die er, einen nach dem anderen, durch das kleine Löchlein stopfte und so mehr und mehr Haut freilegte. Jedes neue bisschen Haut wurde mit Küssen begrüßt.

Draco war bereits dabei Harrys Gürtel zu lösen und wenig später seine Hose fallen zu lassen sodass diese um seine Knöchel herum auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Bewundernd strichen seine Hände über die enorme Beule in seiner Shorts und als er das harte Glied durch den Stoff durch umfasste, spürte er, wie Harry ihm erstickt keuchend in den Schulter biss, gleich darauf entschuldigend über die gepeinigte Stelle leckte und ihm das Hemd vollends herunter streifte. Die Krawatte blieb.

„Heiß…", gurrte Harry und grinste erregt: „Wie ein ungezogener Schuljunge damals in Hogwarts…"

Das ließ Draco ebenfalls grinsen und eilig zog er ihm auch die Shorts herunter, konnte endlich den vollen Anblick des aufgerichteten Glieds betrachten, dass sich ihm bedürftig entgegen reckte. Lustvoll biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, während er die volle Länge betrachtete und mit den Fingern daran entlang strich, es pulsierte heiß unter seiner Berührung.

Harry hatte mittlerweile auch die schicke Designerhose von Dracos schmalem Becken gezogen und lachte erstaunt als er sah, dass Draco keine Unterwäsche trug.

„Du ungezogener…"

Aber was genau er war erfuhr Draco nicht, da Harrys Mund sich erneut hungrig über seinem Schloss, die Zunge sich in seinen Mund stahl und dort zu plündern begann, er spürte seinen heißen Atem auf dem Gesicht, schmeckte diesen wunderbaren Geschmack von Harry, ganz alleine Harry und stolperte beinahe über die Hose, die seine Füße fesselte. Harry hielt ihn aufrecht, rieb lustvoll sein Glied gegen das von Draco, das ebenso hart war und fuhr mit beiden Händen über dessen Körper, über jedes bisschen Haut, das er erreichen konnte.

Erst als ihm die Luft ausging löste er sich keuchend von Draco, unterließ die kreisenden Beckenbewegungen jedoch keinesfalls, feucht glänzten bereits die ersten Spermatropfen.

„Mh… ich kann nicht mehr warten… da, setz dich auf den großen Sessel dort.", wies Draco ihn dunkel gehaucht an und stieg so schnell es ging aus seinen Schuhen und Socken, sodass er völlig nackt – bis auf die Krawatte, die um seinen Hals baumelte – auf Harry zukam. Dieser hatte mittlerweile im Sessel Platz genommen, sich bequem nach Hinten gelehnt und ihm angeregt zugesehen, wie er näher kam.

Draco beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihn erneut hitzig und ausgiebig und kniete auf dem Sessel und über Harrys Schoß mit weit gespreizten Beinen. Er löste die Lippen von Harrys und küsste sich einen feuchten Weg hin zu Harrys Ohr, in das er verrucht wisperte: „Würdest du mir die Ehre der Vorbereitung erweisen? Gleitmittel steht neben dir auf dem Schreibtisch…"

Als Antwort stöhnte Harry und tastete sofort überschwänglich nach dem keinen Fläschchen, er spürte, sie sich Dracos Brustkorb, dicht an ihn gepresst, leicht hob und senkte als er dunkel lachte. Zärtlich biss er in Harrys Ohr und tauchte seine Zunge hinein, spürte nur wenig später Harrys glitschige Finger, die über den feinen Muskelring strichen. Draco seufzte wohlig und entspannte sich fühlbar, ließ Harry problemlos einen Finger in sich tauchen.

„Das fühlt sich gut an, Harry.", stöhnte er ihm leise ins Ohr und spürte wie sich ein Schauer über Harrys Nacken ausbreitete, er keuchte und murmelte: „Du bist so heiß, Draco…"

Dann schon sank ein zweiter Finger in ihn, dehnte ihn zärtlich und ein dritter Finger kam hinzu. Draco nahm ebenfalls ein wenig Gleitmittel aus dem Fläschchen und schmierte es auf Harrys Glied, während er sich genüsslich leicht auf und ab bewegte und so den Bewegungen der Finger entgegen kam.

„Okay… ich bin bereit.", flüsterte Draco und seufzte als die Finger ihn verließen, nur das Wissen, dass sie durch etwas viel besseres ersetzt werden würden verdrängte das Gefühl der Leere.

„Sieh mich an… ich will dein Gesicht dabei sehen…", wünschte Harry und biss sich erregt auf die Lippe, ihre Blicke begegneten sich und Harry schaute intensiv in die grauen Augen als Draco sich ganz langsam absenkte, mit einer Hand Harrys Glied umfassend und ihn quälend langsam und Stück für Stück in sich aufnahm, bis er gänzlich auf seinem Schoß gebettet war.

Draco schlang beide Arme um Harrys Nacken, während Harry die seinen auf Dracos Beckenknochen legte, ihn stabilisierte und gleich würde lenken können.

„Du fühlst dich gut an, Harry.", stöhnte Draco leise und erzitterte leicht als er sich absichtlich eng um ihn zusammenzog und Harry ein Keuchen entlockte: „Schön groß und so tief in mir drin…"

Harry schauderte wohlig, seine Lippen glänzten feucht und seine Augen waren von so einem tiefen grün, dass Draco sich völlig in ihnen verlieren wollte.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco.", hauchte Harry ihm zu und Draco lächelte liebevoll, nahm dies zum Anlass sich abzustützen und zu beginnen sich intensiv auf ihm zu bewegen. Er begann mit einem langsamen, aber tiefen Rhythmus, entließ Harry beinah völlig, um sich dann wieder ganz auf ihn zu senken, keuchte dabei auf als Harrys hartes Glied diesen herrlichen Punkt in ihm traf, verstärkte den Griff um Harrys Nacken und Schultern und beugte sich zu zärtlichen Küssen hinunter.

Harry schloss keuchend die Augen, beide Hände an Dracos Becken, genoss er ihre Intimität, genoss sogar die quälend langsamen Bewegungen und ganz besonders diese heiße Enge in die er immer wieder hineingepresst wurde, sie wieder verließ um dann zurück zu kehren.

Draco wurde nur langsam schneller und mit jeder Bewegung rieb sein Glied gegen Harrys Bauch, hinterließ dort mehr und mehr Sperma, während die Küsse feuriger wurden.

Harry löste sich von ihm und stöhnte auf, legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und schaute unter halb geschlossenen Augenlidern lüstern zu, wie Draco immer schneller auf und ab wippte, ließ sich von Harrys Händen führen und von dessen unbändiger Lust. Er spürte wie er langsam die Kontrolle verlor.

„Gleich, Draco… gleich…", keuchte er, versuchte den kommenden Orgasmus so gut es ging zu verzögern, wusste aber, dass er das nicht schaffen würde. Viel zu sehr erregte ihn der Anblick von Draco und diese herrliche Enge und Reibung um sein schmerzlich hartes Glied herum.

„Ja… gleich!", erwiderte Draco stöhnend, er zitterte leicht, seine Beine schmerzten von der ständigen Bewegung, doch dieses herrliche Gefühl, wenn Harrys hartes Glied diesen Punkt traf, ließ ihn weiter machen, egal war da das Brennen in seinen Oberschenkelmuskeln, egal war da das Beben und Zittern.

Harry biss sich angestrengt auf die Lippe, wollte nicht vor Draco kommen, wollte sehen, wie dieser seinen Orgasmus erreichte und musste nicht mehr lange aushalten, Draco war immer enger geworden, zitterten immer heftiger und kam Harrys Namen stöhnend zu seinem Höhepunkt, milchiges Sperma spritzte über Harrys Brust und Bauch und er bewegte sich noch einige Momente weiter, bis auch Harry, die Hände um seine Hüften geschlungen, ihn tief auf sich drückte und sich stöhnend in ihm entlud. Draco sank gegen ihn, schwer atmend und mit zitternden Beinen, doch glücklich lächelnd.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry.", flüsterte er ihm zu und schmiegte sich an ihn, völlig egal, wie klebrig und schwitzig er war, er seufzte zufrieden auf.

Harry löste die Hände von seinem Becken – auf dem sicherlich morgen seine Fingerabdrücke eindeutig zu sehen sein würden – und umarmte ihn stattdessen liebevoll.

Mit Draco fest im Arm kuschelte er sich tiefer in den bequemen Sessel und genoss den Moment noch etwas länger, bevor er leise fragte: „Dieser Sessel hier… gehört nicht zufällig Lucius, oder?"

Er spürte Dracos Grinsen an seinem Hals und brauchte seine Antwort eigentlich gar nicht mehr zu hören.

„Ist sein Lieblingssessel…"

„Du bist unmöglich.", stöhnte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf, konnte jedoch nicht verbergen, dass er amüsiert war: „Wirklich, unmöglich."

„Reine Provokation, Harry… reine Provokation."

Ende


End file.
